


霍华德唐纳德讨厌他的人生

by alanarcane, RLLSK



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Angel!Howard, I Know Angels Can't Dance But Anyways..., I Watched Too Much Good Omens, I'm Sorry, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLLSK/pseuds/RLLSK
Summary: “两个。”克鲁利说，“埃尔加和李斯特。仅此而已。剩下都是我们的。贝多芬、勃拉姆斯、所有的巴赫、莫扎特，等等等等。你能想象只有埃尔加的永恒时光吗？”尼尔·盖曼，特里·普拉切特 《好兆头》“而舞蹈家们该属于天堂。”





	霍华德唐纳德讨厌他的人生

霍华德唐纳德讨厌他的人生。

 

准确说不是人生，他是个天使，一个普通人看见会想着“哇靠好酷我也想像他那样”的天使，每次霍华德在天堂门口听到他们的念头时，他都会配合地张开那对纯白的翅膀。七英尺长的羽翼在他身后完全展开，明亮又耀眼的辉光铺洒在云层之上，顺道遮掩了他嘴角压不住的苦笑。那些人类就会夸张地再倒吸一口气，也不算令人惊讶，他们现在想捡他的羽毛做书签了。那你们真该见见罗比的那双，最好再把他的毛都拔光，他愤恨地想着。（父为他作证，霍华德不是故意偷听的但这群家伙思考的声音真的太——响了）

话说回来，这不是重点，天使也好人类也罢，他讨厌天堂的生活又不是因为那对傻兮兮的翅膀。好吧，不止是因为那对翅膀。

 

曾经他们还是快乐的天使，喝酒打架对着加百列竖中指（这是罗比干的），骗新来的英俊男孩儿和他们做爱（不，那群菜鸟稳赚不赔），拽其他天使的羽毛做枕头，把他们还记得的曾经活着时学会的脏话编成歌，在集会时冲到台上又唱又跳，从地狱偷渡机器上来打碟儿。（还有好多天使给他们鼓掌！加百列的脸都气红了，也有可能是蹦迪蹦红的。）一切都还挺美满，除了罗比和他自知拿不到天堂的“年度之星”奖项。

拜托，他们甚至会唱歌，那可是恶魔才能拥有的能力啊。

 

上帝肯定是聋了才让他继续待在天堂。

霍华德闷闷不乐地想，罗比成功了，几个月前当他们坐在一起抽烟的时候，罗比突然决定他受够这个鬼地方了。然后在众目睽睽之下，他脱下了那件惹人厌的白外套。神圣的荣光隐去，那双油光滑亮的翅膀在他肩胛两侧张开，扇起邪恶的旋风，那漆黑如燃烧的沥青般的颜色昭示着他已堕落。然后他就名正言顺地跑了，扯着嘴角放声大笑，走之前甚至还引用某首地狱流行歌曲的歌词狠狠嘲笑了他一顿，“老子可是生来如此。”霍华德痛苦地用翅膀抱住脑袋，那胜利的甜美声音撕扯着他的双耳，他拼尽全力忍耐才没有把罗比也胖揍一顿。

罗比在任何人来得及阻止他前从白昼的边缘一跃而下，兴奋地拥抱他面前的永夜，他敲响地狱大门并转身对着天使长现场表演rudebox的声音在天堂绕梁三日。

 

太丢人了。

 

然后天堂就给公共休息区通了网，还在考虑着改善伙食，弄得霍华德一看那堆配色诱人的健康素食沙拉就毫无胃口。老天，小翅膀们真是太善良了，甚至还觉得罗比堕天是因为天堂的福利太差。说真的，他们为什么意识不到有些人本身就不属于天堂呢？比如罗比，比如他。

 

他们甚至会唱歌！

如果有谁该上天堂，那也应该是杰森。

 

他郁闷地刷着SNS，在给马克发的那条“地狱放纵派对”动态点赞的时候一不小心差点把屏幕按碎。冷静。堕天使的笑容无比刺眼，用黑漆漆的翅膀把剩下三个圈在怀里。霍华德无药可救地注意到，他昔日的队友们现在在地狱里都性感的冒火。紧贴着杰森完美肌肉线条的皮革，马克柔软碎发中露出的尖角，加里身着纯黑的西装，布料剪裁相当合身，把他包裹的严严实实，可霍华德只想亲手解开那些犀牛角雕刻的纽扣，把亲吻印在他衣料下微微泛红的皮肤上。

就连罗比看起来都精神了很多，那双黑翅膀与他嘴角勾起的笑容都他妈的让霍华德动心。

 

霍华德第六百六十六次讨厌这个地方。

他做不到，真的。无论他再怎么努力，他的双翼都闪着圣光。人们赞美他文艺复兴油画中贵族般的卷发，赞美他比天空更澄澈的蓝色眼睛，赞美他修长有力的双手，赞美他希腊神祇似的躯干。人们赞美他张开翅膀将弱小者护于身后，人们赞美他舞蹈时坚定的力度，人们赞美他有着一切天使必须的品德。

搞得好像这是他的错一样！

天使长委员会大概也意识到了这鬼地方的规定太严格，两周后他们开放了和地狱的联谊会。他的上司们恐怕彻底疯了。霍华德长叹一口气，然后在收到Gaz短信邀请时差点激动地把翅膀拍在拉斐尔的脸上。

“小心点，男孩！”

他悻悻地收回翅膀。

 

电子音乐不间断的鼓点让霍华德的心脏都在跟着共鸣，天，他真的爱死这个地方了。硫磺火的气味有些刺鼻，可这也影响不到霍华德高涨的兴致，几乎在挤进人群的同一刻，就有手掌贴上了他的他的胸膛、肩膀与大腿。霍华德侧过头躲过一位陌生年轻人的亲吻，然后四下打量着思考该如何抽身，往常他会愿意在舞池里多花点时间，但现在他必须要去找他的队友们。

加里快把他的收信箱撑爆了。

然后他听见了一个熟悉的声音，太熟悉了。罗比威廉姆斯，地狱新上任的堕天使，他一把抓住霍华德的手腕，凑到对方耳边放声大笑。

 

“地狱真是热情似火，不是吗？哦可怜的霍华德，我们走吧，加里快等不及了——抱歉。”

在霍华德能想明白这句话的意思之前，他感到有人拽住了他的斗篷往下狠狠一拉。

他听见各类惊呼夹杂着几句脏话在人群中蔓延开去，半个舞池几乎都被照亮了，他的翅膀在黑夜中像是灿烂的阳光。有些恶魔慌忙遮住眼睛，好像有人在他们半睡半醒时打开了卧室的灯，其他的则试图伸手去触碰那些羽毛。好吧，显然罗比没让他们摸过。霍华德再一次愤恨地想，虽然被人爱抚的触感让他根本生气不起来。这家伙绝对是故意的。

但不得不说，这个方法的效果的确不错。舞池中的恶魔自然地向两边分开，为这盏人形自走灯留出前行的空间。

 

“嘿，是个小翅膀！应该叫他去试试！”

试试什么？

“说不定杰森奥朗治就不会蝉联第十六届舞王了。”

哦，杰森会的。

 

他们穿过整个房间，直到吧台的另一侧。霍华德看见他的队友们正坐在那里，加里点了一杯酒，杰森的面前搁着花草茶的瓷杯，马克正端着牛奶靠在杰森的肩膀上。靠，霍华德的眼眶都快湿了。他从没意识到自己有那么想念这群混蛋。

罗比吹了个口哨，这成功地引起了他们的注意。合唱团的成员转过头来。

他们齐刷刷地戴着墨镜。

连堕天使也戴着——他刚刚从哪儿掏出来的？

马克听起来已经憋不住笑了。

“你登场的时候太耀眼了，霍华德.”

 

操他们的，这群混蛋。  
霍华德唐纳德讨厌他的人生。

**Author's Note:**

> 都是假的，沙雕文学  
> inspired by the Progress tour and dear Alana!


End file.
